Inflame My Death
by crimson nightmare
Summary: AU. Ryou is a beautiful, coldblooded assassin. Bakura is a billionaire who happens to be Ryou's next assignment. Despite the different society status, both are geniuses. The simple assignment of death suddenly turned into a fierce competition for surviva
1. Default Chapter

{Inflame My Death} by Crimson Nightmare  
  
.  
  
.  
  
SUMMARY: If you like an innocent Ryou that will never hurt a fly, well, this isn't it. Ryou, here, starts off as a beautiful, cold-blooded assassin. Bakura, is a billionaire who happens to be Ryou's next assignment. Despite the different society status, both are geniuses. The simple assignment of death suddenly turned into a fierce competition for survival.  
  
WARNINGS: Violence and much YAOI and sexual implications - complicated pairings. I will say this again: If you like an innocent Ryou that will never hurt a fly, this isn't it!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
{{ INTRO }} --- (not Author's Notes! It's actual Prologue of the Fic!)  
  
.  
  
This is a story about addiction. I believe there are enough authors portraying drug or self-injury addiction already. Therefore, I've decided to explore new land. This is about mental, emotional addiction and other kinds of addiction - such as the warmth of physical contact.  
  
.  
  
Be warned of the following and if you flame me later without reading this, I will only feel sad for your lack of ability to read. (Oh, and if the flamer read the warning and still flame me --- I still won't know what they are trying to accomplish. Sorry ^_^b)  
  
.  
  
1. The most important of all. Ryou is a sex addict. Now, before you pick up your axe to behead me, I must explain that I mean sex addict as a very traumatized, very deeply built obsession with the belief that the act of sexual intercourse is a comfort and shelter from the bloodthirsty world. Which means, no, Ryou is not a shallow slut, and this is not a smut fic. There are reasons for him to be with a number of people, and keep in mind that psychological trauma for Ryou affects almost his every move. We are looking at a deranged person's mind here, people, so please don't judge these characters with a normal scale.  
  
2. I don't know if I should say that there is Out-Of-Character to some extent. I'm actually focusing on Ryou's quiet contemplation, hollowness, and closed world instead of gentle, passive personality that symbolizes his person the most. In here, Ryou is deprived of that nature simply because the anguish and turmoil of his mind overrode his good-natured heart. Bakura could be said the same about the extent of OOCness. In this fic, he is ruthless and powerful as he normally is, but I have highlighted his desperate need for freedom, his wildly playful, daring side, and even a kind of uncanny humor that he possesses. The only difference people may find is that I made his goal something other than conquering the world. I made him a person that lives for the moment. A dangerous goal.  
  
3. There are no Original Characters in this fic. There will be a mysterious male that we all know well but he will be going under a disguised name. His identity is revealed very quickly but only to the readers. Please keep that in mind while I attempt to use a weird Japanese name that I have made up for him. Just so you don't get confused.  
  
4. Okay, last bit of warning. There will be some very complicated pairings in this fic. (Past) Seto/Ryou, (Past) Malik/Ryou, (Temporary) Marik/Ryou, ??/Ryou, and (True Pairing) Bakura/Ryou, (True Pairing) Marik/Malik. None of which we have never seen before, but the mixture of motives and time set might need much of your attention. I will try my best to relay to you what I'm trying to portrait, and I hope it works. If you can't take any of the following pairing (save for the mysterious one), please just don't read this fic. Don't tell me such and such shouldn't be together because you don't like it. I made them a pairing for a reason. Just be patient and try to understand or don't read at all.  
  
.  
  
Without farther adieu, let us began!  
  
.  
  
. 


	2. Scene One Where the Flames Won't Rest

{{Inflame My Death}} by Crimson Nightmare  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters in this fic are mine. And suing me would get you, at best, a ripped backpack, a few drying pens, and a very disgruntled pet fish.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
Wows for you for having the courage to read my frighteningly boring groups of words that is called a fic. Please know that we begin the fic by looking at several parts of Ryou's life in a nutshell. Nothing deep is within this chapter, but the structure of Ryou's life is outlined in here. Please also take notice of Ryou's relationship with the game Kaiba Land. The promise he made at the end will come back to haunt him later on.  
  
---And I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!!  
  
WARNINGS:  
  
I trust that since you have come this far, you've read the Default Chapter of Most Important Warnings. That would be worst the fic really gets, nothing more. There is no graphic sex. There are, however, a bit of violence and sexual implications in this chapter.  
  
READ:  
  
{blah} --- when a new scene begins. I call them scenes instead of chapters here.  
  
"blah" --- when people talk normally.  
  
'blah' --- when people think to themselves.  
  
~~~blah~~~ --- when a past memory is at play.  
  
//blah// --- when Ryou is speaking in a memory.  
  
/blah/ --- when someone other than Ryou is speaking in a memory  
  
*** --- when the scene pauses and moves into a new mood or timeframe.  
  
There will possibly be '.'s between paragraphs and lines sometimes, and I can't help it. I tried different methods including using html file but they only give me weird symbols replacing any of my punctuations. The '.'s are actually where I want you to pause a line or two. If anyone knows how I might be able to leave space between blank lines and keep Fanfiction.net from deleting them automatically, please tell me!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
{ Scene One --- Where the Flames Won't Rest }  
  
.  
  
.  
  
In a matter of minutes the building was in flames. He didn't mind. In fact, he liked fire. He liked it because he could feel heat only then. Walking through the blazing hallway, a turn took the young man into a smoke-filled convention room. He stopped at the door, cocking his head to one side. He liked this room. It was nice and warm.  
  
Malik used to put him in a nice and warm bed when he catches a cold. Ryou could still remember the relaxing scent oil that Malik had prepared on Ryou's pillow. The blonde used to teach Ryou which oil was for which treatment. It was a nice memory. A peaceful one.  
  
Ryou raised a gun and gunned down the small company's already unconscious CEO and her other nine business partiers with a blank expression he used when playing video games that consists of a computer graphical gun and 3- dimensional monsters. They're all the same. The games, the assignments --- none of them required anything of him but to pull that trigger. They don't even bleed much. Good. He didn't want to get his hands all dirty.  
  
"Did you know that this building was going to be reconstructed next week?" A low, teasing voice sounded from the back as Ryou accomplished his ten- million-worth of assignment.  
  
The smaller white-haired boy turned in a flash. His dark eyes narrowing as the figure of Bakura longing lazily on a window ceil, reading a magazine. Heat and flame surrounded the two of them as the building continued to burn and crash in several different sects. Raising a pale eyebrow, Ryou ventured, "You're supposed to be out and running right now, rich man. Assignment 934 was never completed."  
  
This man, Bakura, was an interesting subject. The last time Ryou had tried to eliminate the young billionaire, the man had managed to hold Ryou's employer hostage before Ryou could get to him. Thus, Assignment 934 was temporarily on hold until further notice. Yet the man kept coming back into the picture. More than a few times had Ryou bumped into him in all sorts of places --- that is from places as bizarre as the supermarket downtown, to a massacre field like here today.  
  
Ryou had time to play with him to satisfy his own curiosity. It was not a problem.  
  
A snort. "Why, of course." The taller teen nodded respectively at Ryou. "But before you decide to accomplish 'Assignment ME', I'd like to cut a deal with you." Bakura's dark crimson eyes flashed with dare. Ryou always wondered how the other boy's eyes could be so expressive; when his own dark brown ones could lack such ability. And why in Ra's name could he never smirk as naturally as Bakura did?  
  
"A deal?" He cocked his head. Pale locks falling into his eyes. "List your terms, Bakura, you're living on borrowed time."  
  
The other grinned and set down his magazine. "Stop destroying this building. I have just bought it off half an hour ago (before you killed the former CEO, of course) and was planning on building it into the largest pre- school via orphanage in Domino City."  
  
Aha. There. Try and block _that_ one! Bakura's eyes said to him.  
  
Damn! Was it so obvious that Ryou had a weakness for orphanages?  
  
With a frustrated sigh, Ryou closed his eyes, "And what, may I ask, are you getting out of this?"  
  
.  
  
"A date."  
  
.  
  
Ryou's eyes snapped open. "A what?!"  
  
The other teen smirked. Ryou growled at that smirk. "I want a date with you tomorrow night 7:00 pm at the Motou Year-Round Festival. Wear casually." And before Ryou could snap back, Bakura pushed himself off the window ceil and threw himself down the ten-storage high building with a parachute glider. Where he had gotten his hands on one Ryou could not comprehend.  
  
Ryou snapped out of his daze and yelled furiously at the window, "BUT THAT IS NOT FAIR! I HAVEN'T AGREED YET!!!!"  
  
.  
  
***  
  
.  
  
It was an extremely annoyed Ryou that came back home last night. He muttered angrily at his shoes about never cutting deals with stupid billionaires ever again. Ryou had ended up blowing up an old drench system, which the building had been stuck with for the last forty or so years, in order to hush down his beloved flames before it consumed the entire construction. What's left of the building was enough to be counted as his end of the damn deal.  
  
The young man was impatient for the rest of the night, convinced that his annoyance was from the stupidity of the deal. He swayed his leg back and forth anxiously while sitting on the edge of his bed, sulking at the turn of events. No. This was not working. He couldn't sleep. He was nervous somehow.  
  
And this naturally meant time to hit the video games.  
  
The white-haired young man seemed somewhat small sitting in the middle of his game room. It was a large, octagon construction consisted of silver panel-covered walls and a tangle of colourful wires the twisted into the center machine of the room. Ryou stepped into his personally modified Kaiba Land pod and hit the power.  
  
Through out the night, the boy played his way through Kaiba Land with an expression that was close to joy.  
  
Hey, it was the closest to a smile Ryou could ever get.  
  
Ryou simply adored the monsters in the game. When he was bored he would often simply sit in the middle of Kaiba Land's ground and watch the Blue- Eyed White Dragons chase each other across the misty lake in front of a glowing, digital setting sun.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
He missed Seto. It was a very simple thing, really.  
  
Seto Kaiba made this game after all. Being the faithful fan of Kaiba Land, Ryou had had the privilege of communicating with Seto Kaiba over phone a long time ago. He was laughing and bouncing on his bed like a four-year-old when he first had Seto on the phone, answering some of the technical questions that the staff members in Seto's office could not even understand. Ryou was happy.  
  
They were very alike. Seto, with his brilliant mind and determination on creating something to satisfy what his younger brother, Mokuba had never had, and Ryou, being a genius that was obsessed with building more orphanages for a sister that had died too soon. They immediately took a liking to each other on the phone.  
  
.  
  
They were actually happy together.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Something that Ryou can't remember how anymore.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Everything was vocal - the laughter, the tease, the tears, and even the sex were on the phone. They were an unbeatable pair, combination of intellect and obsession. It never mattered that they had never seen each other's faces before. It was a mutual understanding that they rather not do so --- who knows, the other might just be appalled by the sheer ugliness of him.  
  
But who cares? They were so suitable together.  
  
.  
  
~~~  
  
.  
  
//Ryou...........//  
  
/Sh..........Don't worry, I'm okay./  
  
//Don't leave me, Ryou.//  
  
/Never........../  
  
.  
  
~~~  
  
.  
  
That was until Ryou's partner, Malik Ishtar, had been given Assignment 261. Ryou had no idea that how torn his partner was - whether he should tell Ryou or not - even if they both knew that it was impossible to refuse an assignment. Their lives depended on it. Being his lifetime partner, Malik knew that Ryou had an invincible passion when it came to Seto Kaiba and his computer games. Malik used to listen sadly to Ryou enjoying himself with Seto on the phone in the game room. Malik had always had a fondness of Ryou.  
  
Assignment 261 did it. Malik, while Ryou did not know that it was him who had murdered Seto, could not stand looking at Ryou from the day he had completed the assignment. Ryou sat in the game room with this expression - so blank, so dead, that Malik had finally decided to tell and leave forever. He could not stand the guilt that eroded his mind away every time he watched Ryou stare off into space when the games reminded him of Seto.  
  
When Malik left, it was a changed Ryou that he had left alone. That night had turned Ryou's world upside down. He was no longer part of this world when he finally was informed that his lifetime partner, life brother Malik, had killed the one and only thing he had came close to loving in this world. SETO!!!!!! Malik could hear Ryou scream this name as he left the house. Ryou had been clutching his head, crouching on the ground, screaming into the wall. SETO!!!!!!!  
  
Malik disappeared from Ryou's world from that day. Gone.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It is 5:40 am. Ryou shook himself out of his trance.  
  
He will not mourn after Seto anymore. His life had to moved on.  
  
By 7:00 tonight, Ryou will meet Bakura at the Motou Year-Round Festival, dressing casually, and leaving this game room behind.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
.  
  
.  
  
To be continued.............  
  
.  
  
. 


End file.
